Impact Knockouts Championship
|firstchamp = Gail Kim }} The Impact Wrestling Knockouts Championship is a professional wrestling women's world championship owned by the Impact Wrestling promotion. It is primarily contested for in Impact Wrestling's women's division. It was debuted on October 14, 2007 at TNA's Bound for Glory pay-per-view (PPV) event under the name the "TNA Women's World Championship"; it was later renamed the TNA Women's Knockout Championship in 2008. It was the only female championship in Impact Wrestling until the TNA Knockout Tag Team Championship was introduced at their No Surrender PPV event on September 20, 2009. Like most professional wrestling championships, the title is won via the result of a scripted match. The first champion was Gail Kim. History TNA Knockout Impact Wrestling Knockout, or just Knockout for short, is the term used by Impact Wrestling to refer to its onscreen female employees. Impact Wrestling's first women's accomplishment was announced at their first weekly pay-per-view event on June 19, 2002. It was called the "Miss TNA" crown. The holder of the crown was determined in a lingerie battle royal on June 19, 2002, which aired on June 26, 2002. The participants in the match were Alexis Laree, Elektra, Erin Bray, Francine, Miss Joni, Sasha, Shannon, Taylor Vaughn, and Teresa Tyler. Vaughn last eliminated Elektra to win the crown. The TNA Knockout of the Year is another award in Impact Wrestling given to the knockout who achieved the most or had the best run that year. The most recent Knockout of the Year was Gail Kim in 2007; no award has been given out since. On the August 20, 2009 episode of TNA Impact!, backstage interviewer Lauren announced that Impact Wrestling was planning to host an eight-team single elimination tag team tournament to crown the first-ever TNA Knockouts Tag Team Champions. The tournament began on the following Impact! and continued on for four weeks, concluding on September 20 at No Surrender PPV event. There, the team of Sarita and Taylor Wilde defeated The Beautiful People (Madison Rayne and Velvet Sky) to become the first champions. Two DVDs on the topic of the Knockouts have been released by Impact Wrestling. The first was named "Knockouts: The Ladies of TNA Wrestling Vol.1" and was released on August 29, 2006. "Knocked Out: The Women of TNA Wrestling" was the second, being released on October 7, 2008. Creation Impact Wrestling first announced in early September 2007 through their TNA Mobile service that they planned to start an official women's division and debut a women's title soon. Later that month, Impact Wrestling began to promote a 10 knockout gauntlet match to be held on October 14, 2007 at Bound for Glory PPV event to crown the first-ever TNA Women's Champion. At the event, Gail Kim defeated Ms. Brooks, Christy Hemme, Awesome Kong, Roxxi Laveaux, Talia Madison, Shelly Martinez, Jackie Moore, ODB, and Angel Williams to become the first champion. The championship was renamed in 2008 to the TNA Women's Knockout Championship. Belt designs During the championship's history, the belt has had five designs. Its first design featured a white leather strap that is covered with two small gold plates that are encrusted with silver. In the center of each plate stands a figure resembling a globe made out of gold. On the outer edge of the plate are red gems, which circle the entire plate. The center golden plate of the belt has TNA's official logo engraved in the very center with the word "Womens" above it and the word "Champion" below it. At the very top of the center plate is a queen's crown. The word "Knockout" does not appear anywhere on the belt. At the end of December 2014, TNA uploaded a photo on their Instagram account, in which the Knockouts Championship has a new design, replacing the white strap with a black strap, with the red color scheme changed to blue to coincide with the company's color scheme and the plates are now fully gold thus the encrusted silver is removed. As with the previous belt, the word "Knockout" does not appear on the belt, despite its current name. After Slammiversary XV, the Impact Knockouts Championship and the GFW Women's Championship were carried together, with the unified championship representing the lineage of the Impact Knockouts Championship. At Destination X 2017, a recoloured version of the former GFW Women's Championship was created to represent the championship. This belt was later modified to cover the GFW logo with an Impact Wrestling logo. Reigns The inaugural champion was Gail Kim, who defeated Ms. Brooks, Christy Hemme, Awesome Kong, Roxxi Laveaux, Talia Madison, Shelly Martinez, Jackie Moore, ODB, and Angel Williams in a 10 knockout gauntlet match on October 24, 2007 at Bound for Glory PPV event. At + days, Taya Valkyrie's first reign is the longest in the title's history. Tara's fourth reign holds the record for shortest reign in the title's history at day. Kim holds the record for most reigns, with seven. Belt Gallery TNA Knockout championship 2.jpg Impact_Knockouts_Title_2018.jpg ImpactKnockoutsTitleBelt2018.png See also *Total Nonstop Action Wrestling *Champion history - History of the wrestlers who have held the belt. *Title matches - Matches in which the title was defended. *Champion gallery - A gallery of all champions. External links *Impact Knockouts Championship at CAGEMATCH.net zh:TNA Knockout Championship Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling championships Category:Women's championships Category:Singles championships